Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer using the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that their long axes are perpendicular to the upper and lower panels while no electric field is applied, has been in the limelight because its contrast ratio is high and a wide reference viewing angle is easily implemented.
In such a vertical alignment mode LCD, a plurality of domains in which alignment directions of liquid crystals are different may be formed in one pixel to implement a wide viewing angle.
As a means of forming the plurality of domains as such, there is a method of forming cutouts such as slits and the like in the field generating electrodes.
Using the method, the liquid crystals are rearranged by a fringe field generated between edges of the cutouts and the field generating electrodes facing the edges thereof, thereby forming the plurality of domains.
Recently, an initial alignment method in which the liquid crystals have pretilts in the absence of an electric field has been proposed to improve a response speed of the liquid crystals as well as to implement a wide viewing angle.
An alignment layer having various alignment directions may be used to allow the liquid crystals to have the pretilts in various directions, or an alignment aid for allowing the liquid crystals to be pretilted in the liquid crystal layer is added and an electric field is then applied to the liquid crystal layer such that the alignment aid is hardened.
The alignment aid hardened due to heat or light such as ultraviolet rays and the like may allow the liquid crystals to be pretilted in a predetermined direction.
In this case, the voltage is applied to each of the electric field generating electrodes to generate the electric field in the liquid crystal layer.
However, when the LCD including the pretilts is applied to a curved display device, texture due to misalignment occurs, thereby causing transmittance to be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.